1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk storage box, and more particularly to an optical disk storage box that has a storage cavity for storing at least one optical disk with an external packing, and is capable of avoiding frictions among optical disks that will cause scratches during the transportion and the storing process.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, optical disks are stored mainly in a storage box (usually in form of CD or DVD box). A conventional optical disk storage box comprises a cover and a casing movably connected with the cover. The casing has an accommodating space for receiving the optical disk, and comprises a locker (conventionally called “hub”) provided at a center thereof for fastening the optical disk, in such a manner that an aperture at a center of the optical disk is engaged with the hub to fasten the optical disk within the accommodating space. It is worth to mention that the above optical disk storage box can be made up of a casing, and two covers movably connected with the casing at a side and an opposite side thereof respectively.
However, the above mentioned optical disk storage box has several drawbacks. Firstly, a peripheral edge of the aperture of the optical disk is easily worn so that a diameter of the aperture is enlarged by putting in or out the optical disk time after time. Accordingly, the hub is easily worn so that the hub will be insufficiently engaged with the optical disk after long-term use. As a result, the optical disk easily falls off from the accommodating space thus causing scratch or even damage.
Secondly, it is hard for the hub to hold new or old optical disks. On the one hand, if the hub holds the optical disk too tightly, it is hard to take it down so that the optical disk and the hub are easily damaged. On the other hand, if the hub is engaged insufficiently with the optical disk, the optical disk will easily fall off from the accommodating space to be damaged, especially when the storage box is shaken or transported.
Lastly, the conventional optical disk storage box is capable of storing at most a pair of optical disks. Nowadays, many optical disks are sold together. If the conventional optical disk storage box is designed to store more than two optical disks, high cost and complicated structure will be needed. Furthermore, a storage bag is used to store a plurality of optical disks. However, the storage bag is not capable of effectively preventing the accidental impact during the transportation and storing process.